


Comfy Kyungsoo, Happy Kyungsoo

by squishyfloof



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Liberal Baekhyun, M/M, Male Lactation, No smut just sensuality, Omegaverse, Traditional Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyfloof/pseuds/squishyfloof
Summary: Kyungsoo is a member of Baekhyun's team of assistants.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo was so done with his boss. So what if he prioritised comfort above anything else? So what if he looked like a frumpy schoolboy? His oversized clothes were comfortable, made from the softest of cottons. Breathable and didn't irritate his sensitive skin.

If he was being frank, what he wore didn't need to be anything super sleek. Why? Because, most of the time, he was hidden in his corner cubicle, doing all the researching, editing and fact checking for Baekhyun’s assistant team. Being comfortable was a requirement with how much he was stuck at the desk. For goodness sake, their clothing requirements were smart casual. He fit that category well enough. A bit more than some of the other employees he might add since he's particular about being neat and hygienic. 

Plus, they have Minseok for all the posturing anyways. Handsome yet beautiful Kim Minseok, who provided the brains and visuals by just breathing, a gentle alpha. Then, there was also Oh Sehun, effortlessly gorgeous with a model stature and another soft soul. Sehun was so out of league for the majority of their staff that no one bothered that Baekhyun spent so much time with him even if Sehun was an omega.

If it was Kyungsoo, it would be another case. The gossips would go crazy. How could the Byun Baekhyun preferred the company of frumpy boy? The headache it would cause. Utterly unnecessary. Though he didn't care about gossips, but it still annoyed him to be noticed.

To Kyungsoo, what mattered most was something else. The notion that had sealed it in his head whereby it was not needed for him to wear anything less comfortable was the idea that it would chip away his food budget. No, no, no. That wouldn’t happen ever. No one was going to jeopardise his impeccably stocked pantry, not even Byun Baekhyun, CEO of Pinkleberry Technology. He wouldn't allow it. Not now, not ever.

Seriously, it was beyond annoying that Baekhyun kept on pestering him to wear something that suits his body type more. What was his deal? Kyungsoo didn’t understand why it bothered Baekhyun so much with how he dressed. He had typical omegan body type, narrow shoulders, thick hips and thighs; soft and supple all around. It was a dime in a dozen. If Baekhyun wanted to look at typical omegan bodies, there were in an abundance in their company, it didn’t have to be Kyungsoo specifically. 

Speaking about omegan body, there was one thing Kyungsoo would rather be kept private and that was his breasts. Oh, he didn’t have boobs like women did. No, that was not the thing. It was because he had supple developed pecs since he was amongst the few delta omegas whose bodies were especially adapted to child rearing. Pecs that were lactating with sensitive nipples requiring padding. The lactation was not because he had children. Honestly, he still had his v-card in this day and age. It was for the volunteering as a breastmilk supplier to the omegan clinic which he had started doing during his college year. Initially, it was about the money he needed for college. Then, he got used to sending his milk, though he no longer needed the money like he used to. Now, it was all about the satisfaction of helping babies. Wearing baggy clothes made them less pronounced and that was just perfect. 

After all, he was not one to show his body off. He preferred to keep it to himself, not because he was not proud or hated it. He loved himself and his body. The thought of having others reducing himself to nothing but his body was distasteful. It's not his cup of tea.

Back to Baekhyun who was currently fixated with his XXL black shirt and the plaid overshirt, the man wasn’t even wearing a tuxedo, in his cargo pants and turtleneck. He wasn't even dressed up, why did it matter for Kyungsoo to do so?

The CEO whined, “Soo-yah, could you please not wear plaid. I want to see you in other than plaid. It had been three years of these plaids. Don’t you feel bored? Can't you wear one of those dress shirts, not the white or black ones, you know the cheerier ones?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes in front of the alpha's face. “It’s you who’s bored, Baekhyun-nim. I’m fine with em,” said Kyungsoo as he spied his watch. It was noon, no wonder his pecs were sore. It was pumping time. Yet, here Baekhyun was, empty-handed, pestering him when he could be eating his lunch while relieving the pressure on his chest. Kyungsoo took out his lunch box from his beg while Baekhyun whined some more.

Seeing the tiered lunch box, Baekhyun perked up. “What did you cook today?” His nose twitched as he scented the air. “Braised chicken?”

“Yes, with kimchi fried rice.” He got leftover rice from last night. He cooked extra since he had Chanyeol and his husband over for dinner. “So, if you could excuse me, I’m going to go have my lunch.” Kyungsoo stood up, gave a customary smile and left with his lunch box and a sling bag once Baekhyun nodded. Leaving behind a pouting CEO plopping down onto his chair, twirling it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no schedule for this, I'll update whenever I can but RL is getting busy with the new term going on.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos. I'm really happy that this is received well. Keep them coming! ><

In the omegan lounge, a room that had been refurbished solely for the use of omegas to retain the organisation's omegan employees, Kyungsoo ate with his fellow omegas. Most of the room’s visitors were either pregnant or lactating omegas who came to do whatever they needed to do in the safety of the omegan circle. So, it was a norm to see some with their breasts out attached to pumps, talking candidly with each other. There are of course those who were more self-aware about their body but that was not Kyungsoo. He knew all of the ones who came as he was a regular and the omegan camaraderie was a soothing balm to his nerves. He loved the soothing scent oozed by omegas who had had younglings. Even if Kyungsoo tended to mind his own business unless Chanyeol or Sehun decided to join him, didn't mean he couldn't relish in the solace the room offered.

Taking a deep breath, the soft milky air filled his lungs. With every lungful, the tension pulling on his muscles began to release. 

He retrieved his pumps from a locker he had secured for himself and beeline to his nook. A nook the regulars knew as his. Pumps at the ready, bottles labelled, pecs bared, Kyungsoo got to his daily ritual. Spoon after spoon of fried kimchi rice filled his belly as milk steadily trickled into the bottles.

By the time they were half full, Sehun joined Kyungsoo, bringing a container full of fried chickens. Over a mouthful of Kyungsoo's rice, he commented, “Bobo was asking why you never ate in the pantry like the rest.” The Bobo in question was none other than Baekhyun. They couldn’t be using the CEO’s name so casually, could they? Hence, the nickname. “He really wanted to taste your food.”

Ah yes, if it was not about Kyungsoo’s clothes, the other thing Baekhyun would bother him about was his food. Shameless. What kind of an alpha asked omegas for their food? An alpha was supposed to be the one providing. Not pester an omega, an unrelated omega to boot, for their food. Moreover, no way was Kyungsoo letting Baekhyun eat his food. The gossipers would have a field day. An omega giving their food to an alpha would only mean one thing; they were in an established relationship. And when Byun Baekhyun was said alpha, rain of fire would befall on Kyungsoo. Not going to happen. Just no.

As beatific and brilliant as Baekhyun was, yes, Kyungsoo had eyes. He wouldn't deny known facts. However, the CEO was not really Kyungsoo’s type. Baekhyun was charismatic, equipped with not only a magnetism but also a clever and cool head. He was serious when needed be, though he preferred to be the mood maker. A caring alpha, who was always ready to protect and champion his staff. Easily said, he could worm into anybody’s heart and mind.

But... Kyungsoo preferred someone who’s… hmm… not Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo took the spoon Sehun nabbed from him. “Let him be. I’m not his mate for me to make him food.” He adjusted the suction strength on his pumps, his pecs were a bit more sensitive today, because Baekhyun delayed him. That boss of his really need to be more aware of his timing.

“Only you would think that. Any other omega would have cooked him a whole horse if given the chance,” said Sehun around another mouthful of the Kimchi fried rice.

Kyungsoo glared at Sehun, not for eating his food, he made enough for the two of them. It was the statement and the spoon. “My eomma would be disappointed.”

“Yes, yes, Mr Perfect Son,” the younger omega shook his head.

They ate and talked about this and that then Sehun waited for Kyungsoo to finish massaging his pecs after clearing the pumps. “You know, now that I think about it, I learned about all this,” he gestured to Kyungsoo’s torso, “from you. Even appa didn’t know as many tips as you do.”

Making sure each full bottles were placed between the ice packs in the bag, he was ready. They walked back to their level talking about their latest project, but when they entered their room, Sehun went to find Minseok.

Not even two minutes in his cubicle, Baekhyun showed his face. At least this time there were papers in his hands.

Being CEO Byun Baekhyun’s assistants meant they had a dedicated room for the team of five, which was vital for their mental health. Too many eyes trailed after the sought after alpha, from the innocent to the devious. Being the one who overlooked the last details of their projects, it meant Kyungsoo and Baekhyun saw each other a lot. If they were not in the safety of these four walls, and if the omega were less intimidating despite his squish-able image, Kyungsoo would be in a worse predicament.

Kyungsoo looked at the pretty face. “Yes?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing? ><

Baekhyun pulled a chair and sat beside Kyungsoo, opening the file in he brought over. It was for their running project and the whistle blower’s reports. They went through each checkpoints for any discrepancies on both side of the project and the whistle blower before Baekhyun signed the report to be brought to the board meeting.

While Kyungsoo was busy mind mapping the big picture, he didn’t realise Baekhyun opened his mini fridge under the table and took out one of his labelled bottle.

Baekhyun let out a satisfied ahh after he gulped down the whole bottle in one go. “Soo-yah, you need to tell me where you get this milk. I can’t find the brand that’s this delicious.”

“What milk?” asked Kyungsoo as he turned towards Baekhyun and took notice of the emptied bottle. His jaw dropped and eyes widened. Redness covered his ears to his neck, everywhere.

Other instances of emptied bottles entered his mind. He always thought it was Sehun since he was the only other person who would use his fridge freely. Plus, Sehun commented he loved the sweet and creamy taste it had. Since he assumed it was Sehun, Kyungsoo never bothered.

It didn’t cross Kyungsoo’s mind at all that his boss was the perpetrator who committed the crime. That Byun Baekhyun had been drinking his milk since forever.

A shiver sent goosebumps all over his skin.

Sehun had a keen antenna that senses Kyungsoo’s moods. With the antenna tingling, he zeroed in on Kyungsoo’s cubicle finding them in an impasse. Looking at the bottle in Baekhyun’s hand, Sehun gasped. “You drank that?”

“I always drink this when I come over if there’s some.” Baekhyun was now feeling weird as though he did something sacrilegious. “Should I not? Kyungsoo always have at least four full bottles of them, so I thought it was fine.”

Kyungsoo’s mind was reeling, as such he couldn’t prevent Sehun with his tricky smirk from making things even more awkward.

“That’s his milk. Fresh milk from his bossoms.” Sehun’s words registering into Kyungsoo’s mind, he blanched.

Dumbfounded, Baekhyun crossed his hands, petulant, “But, he’s neither mated nor pregnant. How can he have milk?”

Sehun tsked at the ignorant alpha. “We have hormones for those. He’s doing it for the omegan clinic and you drank the shares for babies whose omas’ couldn’t produce enough. Demon.” Sehun exposed all of his secrets and Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything; stunned silent.

It was the worst case scenario.

Baekhyun was confused. Not with what was happening but with his emotions. One, he felt horrible for the babies. Two, he felt kind of exhilarated since it was Kyungsoo’s milk. Milk meant…

A wicked smile almost split Baekhyun’s face but he caught himself.

However, it was too late.

“You, byuntae!” seethed Sehun under his breath. If they were not in the office, he would have smacked the alpha over his head. He knew his boss very well. Sehun had known Baekhyun because they went to the same school and universitiy. Without a doubt, Sehun knew exactly what Baekhyun was thinking especially because he had found out about the alpha’s incurable obsession from an incident in university.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions running high

Kyungsoo snatched the emptied bottle on the table and glared at Baekhyun. How could the alpha be so… ludicrous? Taking something from his fridge, his, an omega’s belonging? He couldn’t believe it. What kind of an alpha was Baekhyun?

With Baekhyun’s jaw dropping and Sehun clapping, Kyungsoo realised he had spoken the words aloud. Past the notion of embarrassment, Kyungsoo defenestrated all of his caution.

“Just because this is your company, it is not your prerogative to have free reign over everything. That’s tyranny and utterly disrespectful. You don’t get to take anything that’s not yours. You don’t get to expect things to be yours simply because they are in this building. We’re not your property.” Finally, Kyungsoo got that off his chest. He had been meaning to say those words since forever albeit not with this kind of atmosphere, alas he was triggered to the point of no return today.

He knew Baekhyun was one of the more liberal alphas, which was fine and dandy in the terms of putting things to their place accordingly without discrimination and such. However, the alpha was inappropriate, behaving as though there were no boundaries that should be respected. That everything was limitless with the lack of sense of privacy. Rather overbearing and disrespectful in Kyungsoo’s book for to Kyungsoo who was raised to be respectful at all situations, it was a sacrilegious act. He understood that Baekhyun wanted to destroy barriers and have a tight knitted community amongst the organisation, but the way he approached things were not to Kyungsoo’s cup of tea.

The omega said the words out, spilling everything he had kept inside once the dam was broken. “Honestly, I don’t get you. You said you’re accepting of different beliefs and perspectives, but you don’t have room for a more conservative outlook.”

“And I didn’t know that you’re so uptight.”

Kyungsoo felt he was burned, scorched. Kyungsoo squared his shoulders and looked straight into the alpha’s eyes. He was not a pushover. He was no coward. Yes, he was very particular about mannerism. However, if people thought he was one of the traditionalists who advocate that omegas were beneath alpha, they were sorely erroneous.

A reason most couldn’t see eye to eye with him and why he was forever alone. It was because he was severe about decorum moulded in a way that regaled power balance, not totalitarianism. He despised micromanagement. He craved give and take, togetherness and harmony. A neediness, dependence, that went both ways.

It seemed that as accepting as Baekhyun was, he couldn’t brain how Kyungsoo was. “So what if I’m uptight? I have my principles and virtues. As such I have my vices. You have yours.” An idea popped into Kyungsoo’s mind. He had been thinking of quitting for some time especially after he acquired his professional cooking license.

Maybe this was the sign.

However, he knew for a fact that at the moment, he was riding on pure emotions. Not wanting to be impulsive, Kyungsoo stopped himself from blurting the idea. Instead, he took it as a note to heavily consider his direction of life.

He had always noticed how different he was, starkly so in this habitat Baekhyun had developed. He had learned to accept, tolerate and even let go of certain things. But, the alpha was something, someone who had burrowed under his skin. It was debilitating.

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo tried to deflate himself. “If you have nothing else to discuss, I’ll get these back to you once they’re done.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is a menace.

Weekend would always be Kyungsoo’s favourite, off days meant he could go to the market early in the morning when the produces are the freshest. Usually he would go alone, but since Minseok wanted to tag along to stock groceries for his pregnant mate, he would be going with that older cousin of his.

“Minseok-hyung, what do you think if I resigned?” Kyungsoo waited for his older cousin’s response while perusing the gills of a plump tuna. Vibrant red gills, clear glistening eyes, firm meat; good. He pointed the tuna to Minseok.

This cousin of his was the one who introduced him to Pinkleberry. Hence, he needed Minseok’s input about him leaving the organisation. He could disregard Minseok since it was his life but it felt rude. Plus, he was in the same team with Minseok, his perspectives would be good to put things into a comprehensive picture.

Minseok almost sprayed his morning double shot Americano on the hawker’s face as he started to process the words uttered by Kyungsoo. A trickle of coffee managed to trickle out of the tips of his lips. Kyungsoo passed him the tissue packed in the back pocket of his jeans. Apologised and tuna paid, they moved on. “Why?” One had to ask for the truth. Minseok had an inkling of the reason, but he needed to hear it from Kyungsoo’s own mouth. Unless Kyungsoo admitted anything, he wouldn’t put words into the omega’s mouth.

Kyungsoo sighed. “I got my cooking license and since I don’t think I can work with Bobo any longer, I thought it was a good idea.” They stopped two stalls away filled with various crustaceans.

“You’re planning of being a cook?” pointed the alpha.

“Maybe?” Meticulously, Kyungsoo chose the size and freshness of the crustaceans he wanted.

Minseok looked carefully at how the crustaceans were chosen. “And lose your weekends?”

Kyungsoo paid for the shrimps and crabs he planned to marinate in soy sauce. His mouth filled with saliva at the thought of the rice-stealing dish. A staple he always have stocked in his fridge. After thanking the hawker, he turned to Minseok. “If it means I’ll be free from Bobo.”

“Are you sure? You’ll lose all these.” The alpha swayed his hands 180 degrees. “You won’t get to spend time cooking at home leisurely. Right now, other than during emergencies or outings, you’ll be home by 5.30pm, 6pm at most.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo agreed. He hadn’t thought things through. It was such a fresh idea and after the incident, he had been too busy to consider every aspects. Thinking on how working as a cook would likely mean more working hours than what he had now, it didn’t bode well in his heart. If he owned the business it would be fine since he could set his working hours. However, neither did he have the know-how and knowledge of operating a restaurant, no matter how small it was, it was far too risky.

“You said you wanted a simple carefree life. Don’t you have it now.” Minseok checked the list Chanyeol gave him, “We need squid.”

Kyungsoo nodded and moved to the stall selling it. “True. Things are straightforward, but there’s that blasted Bobo.”

“Is he really that bad? Bad enough to sacrifice your precious kitchen time?” Questions that had plagued Minseok’s interest since the beginning of the tension between the two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this meh chapter out. My RL is a mess.

Biting the nails of his right hand, Kyungsoo stealthily rubbed at his tender chest to relieve the pain building with the other, then locking it at the right elbow. “Then, I need to find a small place that suits me?”

“So, you’re willing to sacrifice your weekends?” Again, Minseok asked because he could sense the unwillingness within this dongsaeng of his. He had known Kyungsoo since the boy was in his diapers. He had helped potty-trained Kyungsoo. He was there when Kyungsoo first presented and got his bleed. He was the one who lent his extra pants when said bleed had leaked and stained Kyungsoo’s school pants. Simply put, he knew Kyungsoo and he was not going to allow the omega to forfeit his passion. Furthermore, he had other agendas in mind and that required Kyungsoo to be around. Namely, he needed a trustworthy babysitter for his and his omega’s sake.

Truth be told, weekends were precious, more precious than Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn’t have that big of a power over Kyungsoo. Losing his weekends would deprive him of something he was enthusiastic in. He didn’t want that. “Is there somewhere that closes during the weekends?” He asked the question as he picked 2kg of medium sized freshwater eels. He had been craving unagi kabayaki for days.

“Our office food court.” Kyungsoo halted his perusal to give Minseok the stink eye, and the alpha rolled his eyes back at Kyungsoo, “I’m saying the truth. You could rent one of the booths, I heard the jeon ahjumma is closing down.”

“But it’s Pinkleberry,” grumbled the omega as he pursed his lips. Gears were turning in his head, slowly building the lists of pros and cons. With the eels bought, they moved to the meat section.

“Does it matter? You’ll get your weekends to yourself while you can cook to your heart content during the days.” The reasoning struck straight into Kyungsoo’s heart.

“There’s Baekhyun.” Byun Baekhyun was the main annoyance, but was he the deciding factor?

“You’ll see him if, I mean if, he went to your booth.” Minseok added in his mind, ‘which would be where he would be camping from now on.’ He couldn’t tell the words to Kyungsoo’s face or the omega would definitely rule out the idea.

“At most it would be during breakfast, and lunch,” he was trying to convince himself.

‘There are the brunch and teatime too,’ another information Minseok decided not to highlight to Kyungsoo and just nodded.

“Since it’s at Pinkleberry, I don’t have to worry about commute and other things.” A variety of meat cuts were in front of his but his mind was elsewhere.

The alpha shook his head. “Decide later. Let’s finish up restocking your pantry first. Yeol is bugging me to come back home already.”

They made quick work with the rest of the list, as fast as they could without compromising the quality Kyungsoo had set in his mind for his pantry. Not even Chanyeol’s being very pregnant could make Kyungsoo sacrifice it, unless Chanyeol was popping out their baby, which he was not going to in the near future. Minseok wouldn’t come out with Kyungsoo if he was.

Their last pit stop for the list was a high-end store selling both domestic and imported goods. While Kyungsoo was picking up a bottle, Minseok went to another section with precise instructions, someone cleared their throat right beside him.

The omega turned and his mood soured.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo didn’t bother masking his distaste. For what? They were not in the office, there was zero need to hold himself back. His saneness depended on Byun Baekhyun understanding that he was spoiling Kyungsoo’s precious time. Why couldn’t Baekhyun just turn a blind eye and not greet him? Why must he grace his unwelcomed face in front of Kyungsoo’s eyes? What was his motive?

Annoyed beyond measure, the clever omega couldn’t see past his bubbling emotions. Thus, failing to grasp the underlying meanings of such behaviour. Something he could easily analyse if It were to happened to somebody else.

Instead, to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s presence firmed up his intention to quit. He knew he was especially annoyed because of one particular biological reason, but that pretty face was a genuine stressor regardless.

Could he ignore someone who was standing two feet away? Of course he could, but that would be rude and if his mother knew, she would be disappointed and he didn’t want that. The guilt would eat him up and disrupt his peace. He would not give such power over him to one Byun Baekhyun. The alpha didn’t deserve such intensity from him.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and breathed.

Bad decision.

This up close, Baekhyun’s natural scent was strong and closing his eyes only made the scent far more potent. The musky yet sweet aroma wafted into his nose, tingling his Jacobson’s sensors. It made his hair stood on ends, sending shivers along his nerve endings.

Kyungsoo quickly opened his eyes and shook his head. Eyes opened wider than saucers as he tried to intimidate the affect away.

Another bad decision.

It made him all the more aware of Baekhyun’s grinning face. If Kyungsoo had a tail, it would be swishing angrily whilst Baekhyun’s swung excitedly. A stark contrast of their bearings at the moment.

Kyungsoo was ready to bolt, but he had to hold himself back. “What do you want, Baekhyun-nim?” asked Kyungsoo through barely gritted teeth.

“If I buy the ingredients would you cook for me?” Baekhyun seemed to have forgotten the confrontation they had before, being shameless as per his norm. His eyes sparkled as he asked the question. His eagerness tried to infect Kyungsoo. Unfortunately, its attempt failed.

The best course of action was to be direct and succinct. Beating around the bush would only trap him in the process. “You’re not my alpha for me to cook for you,” said Kyungsoo while he moved to resume his shopping.

“But Minseok gets to eat your food.” My goodness, this fully grown man dared to pout and sulk like a baby. If only the many suitors of his could see this, they would be shocked. (It would be a different kind of shock from you though, dear Kyungsoo)

“He’s family. You are not.” Could this alpha be anymore daft? Couldn’t he take a hint?

“What if I hire you to cook for me? I’ll pay for your time and energy. How about 500 000 won? I’ll pay for the ingredients separately and you can have whatever you haven’t used.” Kyungsoo was flabbergasted and he stared at Baekhyun like the alpha was speaking an alien language. “Make that 1 million won? How about it?” It looked like Baekhyun was desperate to taste Kyungsoo’s cooking.

“He’ll do it,” interjected Minseok.

“Hyung,” whined Kyungsoo.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to.” The bright smile Baekhyun had before faltered. The kicked puppy look he had on made it difficult for others to look at him.

Kyungsoo sighed.

The money would be good cushion for his change of work, reasoned Kyungsoo. It was a matter of a few hours of work, nothing more. Shouldn’t be a problem. “I’ll do it with one condition, Minseok-hyung accompanies me”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this story makes sense? I hope it does. ><

So, it was set that on that very night, Kyungsoo would be cooking at Baekhyun’s home. The alpha’s only request was that there be lots of meat and tteokbokki. Quickly, Kyungsoo framed the food he was going to cook. Opting for simple dishes he could do with minimal effort, Kyungsoo thought about steamed chicken and stir-fry beef mixed with vegetables and basic fishcake tteokbokki. He’d get the fresh and aged kimchi from his crocks at home later, while the rest of the ingredients he would buy with Baekhyun.

Minseok decided to leave the two to their own devices. He promised Kyungsoo he would be at Baekhyun’s early to help him cook and he bet Chanyeol would insist on joining them. Therefore, he told Kyungsoo to cook enough for four stomachs.

“How much do you eat?” Kyungsoo needed to know whether Baekhyun was a bottomless pit like Chanyeol and Minseok or not to not mess up the portions he needed to prepare. A hungry pregnant omega, especially if that omega was Chanyeol, was not someone he wanted at the table. The amount of pouting would be devastating.

Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo. “Usually a bowl of rice and half a chicken.”

Kyungsoo nodded at the average appetite. Mentally calculating the size of the meals, about six adult portions would be the minimum. “Do you want leftovers?”

Baekhyun’s eyes shined. “YES!”

The omega was a bit startled by the sudden loudness, jolting a tiny bit. “I don’t promise there would be any since we’re having Minseok and Chanyeol there.”

The alpha visibly deflated. His lips jutted out with his eyes batting rapidly at the possibility of not having leftovers for him to savour alone. “Can’t you just cook more?”

Since leftovers were wanted, he might as well cook for eight at this rate plus another dish. “What else do you want?” asked Kyungsoo after he listed the menu he planned.

“Can you make braised short ribs?” Baekhyun gulped and smacking his lips as he imagined the ribs. “And a desert too?”

The way Baekhyun was behaving, Kyungsoo thought this alpha hadn’t eaten in forever. “Stop making that awful noise. Do you have an oven?”

“The one where you roast things in it, right?” The omega nodded in affirmative. “Yes, I have one of that. There’s another one for baking.”

Kyungsoo who was in his head planning the things to cook had a double take. He whipped his head at the alpha. With enlarged eyes, voice whispery tinged with astonishment, “You have separate stove for baking and roasting.”

The wonderment in exhibited by Kyungsoo made Baekhyun smile from ear to ear. Now, he knew what to use to snare the omega’s interest. “Yes, eomma won’t have in any other way.” With twinkling eyes, he took a half step towards Kyungsoo, not enough to antagonise, but close enough that his nose picked up thicker eu de Kyungsoo. “I have a French door fridge.”

True to Baekhyun’s guess, Kyungsoo’s eyes grew even larger, “Really?” Greediness made Baekhyun took another step. Suddenly having an alpha up at his face, one that irked him, cold shivers zapped down Kyungsoo’s spine. The enchanted omega quickly became disenchanted. He narrowed his eyes at the alpha as he took two steps away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun....

What was wrong with this alpha? Didn’t he know about the existence of personal space?

Alarms were blaring in Kyungsoo’s head. Making him second-guess his decision about cooking for the alpha. Money was tempting, very tempting especially the amount Baekhyun had offered. Nonetheless, no matter how significantly attractive the numbers were, in no whatsoever way was he going to put himself at risk. It was a definite risk seeing how things were right now.

Baekhyun was an alpha and he was an omega. He might neither be petite nor weak, but he was not one to invite misery for alpha’s were typically less restrained than omegas. Despite knowing Baekhyun for years, it was not like he _knew_ the alpha personally. Yes, Baekhyun was courteous most of the time, always putting wayward people in their place regardless of their position or gender. Yes, he was altruistic but. There was a capital BUT.

How was he in his own territory? The one he was most primitive in.

That, Kyungsoo had no idea. So, he had no choice but to be vigilant. At the moment, he didn’t feel safe enough to be in such close proximity with this boss of his. His omegan instinct were chafing with the amount of cautioning it insisted on. Initially, he thought it would be alright. Plus, Minseok was going to be there. Then again, he didn’t know when Minseok would make it. The openings were too daunting.

“I shouldn’t do this,” contemplated Kyungsoo under his breath. It was not a warning. It was not a threat. He was testing the feeling of the words. Yes, he felt better. The prickliness on his nerves automatically resolved.

Baekhyun was taken aback and literally took a step back. Aware that it was the repercussion of his impetuous action just now. He cursed at himself in his heart. Neurons synapsing rapidly, Baekhyun wrung his brain for ways to amend his mistakes.

The omega looked at Baekhyun, nodded and reiterated his decision. “I don’t think I can follow through. My apologies. I’ll inform Minseok-hyung.” Before Baekhyun could say anything, Kyungsoo had already dialled his hyung and the call was picked up promptly. “Hyung…”

Baekhyun grabbed the phone. “He’ll call you back in a bit. Give me a minute to clear things up,” he quickly explained to Minseok lest he would amass the older man’s ire. After a warning, because let’s face it, it was a fishy situation, Baekhyun returned the phone to a scowling Kyungsoo. If the omega was a cat, his fur would be puffed up in anger.

What a mess he had made for himself. What should he tell the omega? What could change the omega’s decision?

A scenario behind Kyungsoo caught his eyes. A pregnant man walking happily with an old woman with both his hands holding to two toddlers. It clicked in Baekhyun’s mind.

His eomma.

“I’m sorry. Please, I shouldn’t have crowded you. How about I go pick my eomma up? She’ll be around the whole time, so I’ll be in my best behaviour.” Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo his best puppy eyes complete with the pouty lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got demotivated amidst a bunch of work hence the neglect. thanks for commenting cos they revived me.

The apology was very much welcomed since it was rude of Baekhyun to be invading Kyungsoo’s personal space. So, Kyungsoo nodded his acceptance, appeased with the alpha’s readiness to admit his personal mistake.

However, when the alpha brought his eomma into their situation, it told something else to the omega. The smile that had nearly bloomed from the apology disappeared.

For the alpha to be in need of his eomma for him to be in control was a red flag. It was not those peaceful windblown flags, it was the large warring ones where soldiers would put all their heart in flagging to signal to their troops. Ergo, despite him being able to easily bring her into their conversation meant that he had a good relationship with his eomma. Those who cared for their carrier, had a very high likelihood to not be neglectful of their family. Though it might be a humongous point in Kyungsoo’s book, alas the demerit was rather difficult to overlook because it spoke of ill self-control, obumbrating such a desirable quality.

Kyungsoo’s opinion of the alpha kept on plummeting. Yet, he also felt that something was not quite right. It was unlike Baekhyun to be this out of hand. Though the alpha was someone hyper and loud, he was courteous with good enough control previously to not be like this.

Why was it always around Kyungsoo that Baekhyun seemed to lose his edge? (yes, why indeed, Kyungsoo?)

“If you’re so keen on tasting my food, I’ll cook and deliver some to you,” offered the omega. A solution that would satiate Baekhyun’s tummy and keep himself safe whilst thickening his cushion. Why hadn’t he thought of this in the beginning? It would have prevented so much interaction between the two from the beginning. At the back of Kyungsoo’s mind, that thought made him feel a tiny slice of dejection. Something he would be in denial for the foreseeable future. “How about that?”

Lost. A complete utter defeat.

Baekhyun could no longer save the mess he had created. If only he was not too greedy, skittish Kyungsoo would be in his home in an hour. The omega would be prancing around in his kitchen, wearing an apron with delicious aroma permeating his home. The image struck something deep inside the alpha. The feeling bubbled up and he almost growled at it. What a beautiful picture.

If only he was didn’t act like a preteen, but it was Baekhyun and excitement made him a child, mostly because Kyungsoo made him so. Baekhyun internally sighed and scolded himself. He resolved to be more aware and hold a tighter leash around his temperament.

For now, to be on the safe side and to not thoroughly frighten Kyungsoo away, Baekhyun had no choice but to agree with the idea lest he would never ever taste the omega’s homecooked food. He had been salivating over them for years, he didn’t want to wait any longer as the opportunity was right under his nose. Best to falter than insipidly pierce through. The time was not right for those kind of critical attempts.

It was decided Kyungsoo would deliver the food to his door in the evening. They parted ways with complicated minds and hearts in tow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments makes me happy and motivated. Thank you, here's a chappie.

An array of warm food packed in various containers were arranged meticulously on the table where Kyungsoo was sitting at. He was taking stock of the things he had planned and checking the clock. It was 17 minutes pass 3 pm, reassured that he had spare time to get to Baekhyun’s before night time, Kyungsoo breathed easier. He had no plan to be out at night today since it was his movie night and cuddling session with his princesses.

Overlooking the various containers, the list in his head is ticked one by one. Then, he realised he had made more than he had planned. Possibly due to the niggling feeling of not making enough to earn the wage he was going to get so he subconsciously added and added. He was not keen on getting things he didn’t deserve as much as he was keen on grabbing opportunities that fell onto his lap. Everything had give-and-take in tandem with their repercussions; good or bad depended on the context. He truly believed it with all his being so Kyungsoo was not going to toy with such matter simply for money. Not to mention, it was discussed long and in depth, that capitalism failed at being humane.

Other than that, it was also possibly because he was grateful at not having to be in Baekhyun’s private territory. For one who place comfort above many things, working in the comfort of his own home was a blessing he would always be appreciative about. There was no one else other than his princesses being curious with the multitude of scents wafting in the air. 

Those were likely why he had twice the number of dishes planned. Kyungsoo nodded at himself. With this, he believed it was more than enough for the single alpha to eat voraciously for a week. Satisfied with everything, Kyungsoo deemed it was time to get ready.

Before he showered, he called Minseok to help him do the delivery, promising to meet in 20 minutes. Ample time for him to shower and scent block himself thoroughly.

Precisely on the dot, Minseok rang the bell and let himself in with his spare keys. Upon seeing the mountain of containers, the alpha couldn’t help but shook his head. _Baekhyun is going to get besotted even worse. _The thought made him sigh as he looked at Kyungsoo, who was oblivious to their superior’s heart. It was not due to Kyungsoo being oblivious, it was Baekhyun’s fault for being obscure about things. Seeing Kyungsoo teasing Huchu, Minseok had to take back his words. Kyungsoo was oblivious too, mostly because he had selective observation negating interests from those he concluded as incompatible. When in actuality, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were complementarily compatible.

At moments like this, Minseok wished Kyungsoo was more open. Alas, it was his coping mechanisms from those idiots scarring him. He had to accept it.

However, they were heading towards somewhere promising. A little more nudges here and there, they might actually become couples. Chanyeol thought so, hence it was most definitely so.


	12. Chapter 12

On the way to Baekhyun’s, chest bothered Kyungsoo. It was aching and when he looked down, there were patches. Kyungsoo groaned.

“Did you forget to wear your pads?” asked Minseok with raised eyebrows. The topic was no longer sensitive to him. It had been years and he was desensitised. Regardless of the state of sensitivity he had towards the topic, he wasn’t going to stare at his baby cousin’s chest. That was just plain rude and creepy.

Another groan passed Kyungsoo lips as he dropped his head against the headrest, slumping down. “Yes. Now, I’m going to keep leaking the rest of the day.” Forgetting to put them on, there was no mercy on his shirt.

“We can stop at the pharmacy and get the pads. We have time,” offered Minseok. Not wanting Kyungsoo’s mood to plummet.

Kyungsoo nodded. Feeling better, he corrected his posture. “Thanks. Let’s go. At least I’ll get to change and not be too obvious.” Then he slumped down again as he came to a sudden realisation. “I didn’t pump. All because of Byun Baekhyun.”

Minseok swallowed his guffaw. It was not wrong that without the stain it wasn’t visually obvious, but the aroma of milk couldn’t be masked. More so when one was constantly leaking milk and without pumping, Kyungsoo would be leaking none stop. Minseok could imagine how Baekhyun was going to suffer. He hoped that the other alpha had better control himself. He didn’t want to tackle anyone into submission, especially not when it was his boss in his territory. The fight wouldn’t end up pretty for all of them and defeat the purpose of this whole shebang too.

In his heart, Minseok reiterate many times, praying for a reprieve. Please, let Baekhyun be in his right mind, that his brain was in his head, not in his nether regions. On top of that, he hoped Baekhyun wouldn’t respond badly of having Kyungsoo wearing his clothes.

After a quick pit stop for the pads, Kyungsoo changed into Minseok’s gym clothes in the back of the car as they continue on their journey. He had to stick the pads with tape since his older cousin’s shirt were a couple of sizes broader than his torso. Kyungsoo sniffed at the clean shirt. Minseok’s detergent always smelled so nice.

Weekends traffic were not as bad as weekdays. They reached their destination as per the gps’s estimated time of arrival. In front of the premium apartment building, Kyungsoo texted Baekhyun to bring them up, the fancy security system needed a key at all times for entry. He had told the alpha earlier about their ETA, it shouldn’t be long before the alpha reached them.

“Hyung, why are landed houses so expensive?” asked Kyungsoo. His eyes absorbing the pristine decorations, the well-kept bonsai and the security personnel that kept on looking at them.

“Because they’re landed?” It was a frequent topic between the two of them so he knew the question was mostly rhetoric. But he had to answer after catching a glimpse of Baekhyun.

Sighing was not good, yet Kyungsoo couldn’t help it when his dream was getting further away each day. “I hope I can buy one soon. I don’t want to stay in apartments for the rest of my life.”

Minseok nudged Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “These kinds of apartments are good too, you know.”

The omega nudged back. “Just not my taste. Yes, there’re securities and amenities but I just don’t like these high rise buildings.”

Baekhyun cleared his throat, nose twitching as he approached them. He glared at Minseok and forced a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long, my bad. ><
> 
> There's a bomb at the end. Hihi.

Once again, alarm resounded in Kyungsoo’s head. His hair stood on ends as his nose picked up Baekhyun’s scent as the alpha walked towards their visitor parking space. With dominant olfactory and palate, he could smell and taste a tinge of bitter sourness tainting Baekhyun’s mellow musk. This particular scent was only present when the alpha was irritated with something. In other words, right now, Baekhyun was pissed at something.

_What was wrong? Was it him? Did he do something wrong? Did he not make enough?_

Questions upon questions poked at Kyungsoo’s anxiety, quickening his heart rate.

When Baekhyun stood in front of them though, Kyungsoo detected another spicy note. All of a sudden, his emotions took a sharp turn. A note he couldn’t pin point the reason yet it managed to burrow into the depth of Kyungsoo’s belly, settling itself with a heavy warmness. For a flitting second, it made him wonder how the spiciness would combine with just the alpha’s mellowness.

The distraction didn’t last because of Baekhyun’s proximity. With the alpha standing right in front of him, the visual clues of his emotions became noticeable to Kyungsoo’s astigmatic eyes. The flared nose, the slight redness travelling down his neck, the squinted eyes, the tensed jaw, brought back the omega’s anxiety.

Kyungsoo sidled to Minseok’s side, planting half of his body against Minseok’s body like a shield. Instinctually seeking comfort and security in the face of adversary. “Good evening, Baekhyun-ssi. Did we come at a bad time?”

Baekhyun’s eyes flashed gold as nothing separated Kyungsoo and Minseok. The soothing milky savouriness of Kyungsoo mixing with Minseok’s glacial fresh musk pushed him towards the edge. Through tight-lipped smile Baekhyun assured Kyungsoo, “No, just some stench annoying me,” while he scowled at Minseok. He was barely containing the guttural growl threatening to rumble in his throat.

Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun bristling at Minseok as his cousin raised his eyebrows and the tip of his lips, amused at Baekhyun’s antique. So, it was Minseok, not him.

Staring at Minseok was making him feel worse. So, Baekhyun tore his eyes away from the older alpha and looked passed the two at the containers of food in the car. “You made a lot.” Pleased shock replaced the annoyance clouding Baekhyun’s mood. The plethora of colours filling the containers sparked happiness in his heart. Albeit being a business transactions, the multitude of containers were solid evidences of Kyungsoo’s hard work created specifically for him. Home cooked food made by Kyungsoo’s hands for him, Byun Baekhyun.

Thinking of home cook food, it reminded Baekhyun of something he had been direly anticipating. He scanned for the homemade kimchi Kyungsoo spoke about in the morning. “No kimchi?” the pout was back as the bitter sourness rescinded.

Bolstered that he was not the one who had chafed at the alpha, certain that his food was not the problem, Kyungsoo’s anxiety had dissipated completely. Back to his usual composure, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he detached from Minseok. “I packed fresh and mature cabbage and radish kimchi. They’re in the bonnet.”

Eyes enlarged, a carefree smile bloomed on Baekhyun’s face. “Four types? Did you brought crocks of kimchi?”

“They’re small crocks and you’re paying for them anyways,” deadpanned Kyungsoo matter-of-factly. “Can we bring them up now? It’s getting late. I want to be back home before sundown. I have a date that I must get to.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm getting worse as a fic writer. *sigh*

“Hyung~!” whined Kyungsoo when Minseok suddenly elbowed him right in the tenth and eleventh ribs. A no mercy elbowing sending sharp pain shooting through his body. Those muscles his cousin was packing were not only aesthetically pleasing. Nope. Those were legit muscles with legit strength and he had legit elbowed Kyungsoo. It bloody hurts. “What was that for?” Kyungsoo turned his body at Minseok with an incredulous expression pasted on his face. Confused with the reason that had earned him the elbowing.

Minseok sighed. A none discreet, in your face sighing. He couldn’t believe this cousin of his. Really? How could Kyungsoo not see, better yet, the stink Baekhyun released the moment he said he had a date later tonight. How could those sensitive nose not put two and two together? Daft. So very daft. Frustrating. It was a night date to boot. The insinuations it entailed. Seriously, how could this normally sharp omega become insufferable? Regardless how innocent it actually was, but choosing the word ‘date’ was on Kyungsoo. Couldn’t he used a less controversial word to label his movie night with his two cute dogs? The omega’s obliviousness gave Minseok a headache.

Kyungsoo’s efficiency of deciphering his older cousin was not bad. The silent conversation they shared every now and then always turned out spot on. He was starting to understand what was going on. The head bob. The opened mouth frown. The eyes and eyebrows pointing at Baekhyun weren’t difficult to miss too. Add the moment of the elbowing and the heavy scent Baekhyun was pumping, the light bulb in Kyungsoo’s head flicked open. So, it had something to do with what he had said.

What did he say again? Baekhyun was fine until he urged them to go up since he had a date. Ah. Was it the date? Why did his going to a date make Baekhyun angry? Kyungsoo peeked through the corner of his eyes at Baekhyun. Golden eyes flashing brightly instead of his dark brown. Blinking didn’t chase the gold away and not even the clenched smile was present.

Okay. The alpha was very annoyed. This was no longer the short-lived happy Baekhyun. This was the aflame Baekhyun, not in a good way.

The elbowing set aside for the time being since Kyungsoo had a bigger knot to detangle. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he faced Baekhyun, who was having a glaring challenge with the ribs Minseok had elbowed. An internal battle was being fought upon.

“Hello.” Kyungsoo clicked his fingers when he didn’t receive any response.

The repetitive clicking put a halt to whatever battle the alpha was going through, snapping him back to the outside world. “You’re going on a date,” blurted the alpha.

Based on the guttural growl that managed to sneak into the mix of statement and question, it was confirmation to Kyungsoo’s deliberation. Moreover at the word date, the golden eyes blazed intensely, so did his spiciness.

Alright, Kyungsoo was not completely wrong in his initial idea. Baekhyun was not angry with Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo **was** at the epicentre of the irritation. He should think more about it later. At the moment, he needed to clarify Baekhyun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >< that took a different turn than what I intended. Ooops.

Being right reminded Kyungsoo he did know Baekhyun. The years he spent working with the alpha was not for naught. It was still the same Baekhyun, the one and only. Not some monster he had never met. There might be sides of him he was ignorant, but he shouldn’t have erased what he had already learned. Doing so screwed him wrong.

Lungs emptied from an exasperated sigh. His nerves unwind.

In his worry, Kyungsoo forgot how much of a puppy Baekhyun was. The fear of alphas coloured his vision that it had morphed his understanding regarding this alpha boss of his. Baekhyun was harmless despite the intimidating pheromone pumping out of him. The pouty lips and dropped shoulders accompanying the golden eyes and whiny growl, yes, it was whiny not the blood curdling fierce growl screamed as much.

It was puppy Baekhyun. A puppy with ruffled fur, spirited yet still squishy.

Kyungsoo hated how scarred he was from the incidents in his youth. He was glad Minseok had elbowed some sense into him. This milk brother of his –Kyungsoo was raised for a time by Minseok’s oma together with his younger sister because of Kyungsoo’s parents accident when he was a baby- has been a constant knight in shining armour. Minseok finding Chanyeol lighten the heaviness in his heart. For it had always worried him that Minseok’s not being in a relationship was due to him. It was funny how territorial Chanyeol was over Minseok in the beginning. Thinking that there were something between them. It abated once the cute giant learned they were milk brothers not just second cousins.

Wait.

This felt similar to that.

With his sense making a prodigal return, Kyungsoo’s analytical mind shook hands with his empathic heart. The teamwork connecting the dots he could usually see within seconds in others.

Was Baekhyun envious of Minseok? And this ‘date’ of his?

Did that mean this alpha boss of his harboured feelings, romantic feelings, for him? For Doh Kyungsoo?

For real?

Lightning fast, the oiled cogs in Kyungsoo’s head spun. He searched Baekhyun’s face, scented the air with a slightly opened mouth.

Oh my.

Baekhyun was green. Over him. Over this frumpy schoolboy omega. Was that why he was always around bothering him? Picking on every little minutiae? Because he fancied Kyungsoo?

What?

How could that be?

Not possible right? Not when there were others the like of Sehun, Taeyeon, Taeyong and Seungwan in his life? Those gorgeous human beings with talents in spades much more suited to Baekhyun than he was.

No way right? It couldn’t be, could it?

Kyungsoo think back from the beginning of his joining Pinkleberry. It was filled with him standing on his ground, head butting against Baekhyun, not taking his nonsense. Okay, there were a lot of his laughing at the jokes the alpha made but that was expected. Baekhyun was certified hilarious. Effortlessly so.

It made him see, the amount of attention Baekhyun showered on him. The number of time, the alpha would stop by his cubicle. The comments on his personal things. The food. Baekhyun had always wanted to eat his food.

Evaluating their interactions retrospectively narrowed down to the same conclusion.

With tilted head and raised eyebrows, curiosity overwhelming the omega, his original intention to placate Baekhyun got stomped to smithereens. Instead, he popped the question, “Do you like me?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun~ Feed me some love!

Like a loud bang, the complete silence echoed. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun entered a bubble of predator and prey. Who was who, depended on the onlookers.

Kyungsoo wanted to know the answer and he was a direct person, so he asked. He hated stewing in misery when he could rip the tape in one go. He bored his eyes into Baekhyun’s as the alpha blinked none stop like the alpha was facing a crisis the size of a moon’s crater.

Standing by a little bit behind Kyungsoo, ready for anything including watching the play in front of him, Minseok snickered under his breath. If he had a bucket of popcorn, it would be perfect. Alas, there weren’t any. He would have to enjoy the show with just his sensory organs. However, that was more than enough.

Picking up the delicate changes of scents and the not so delicate ones, it was a full blown drama. If you study the molecules permeating the air, you could see wars clashing left and right. No one would believe the ever-cool CEO would be reduced to this. Furthermore, Baekhyun’s face was a comedic masterpiece. Oh, how the table had turned.

Baekhyun’s mind was a black canvas of nothingness. Did he like Kyungsoo?

“W-What??? Me? L-like you? Pft!” Baekhyun faltered a step back as he stuttered, face redder than a tomato. In doing so, he inadvertently saw Kyungsoo’s chest, where two damp spots were darkening the omega’s shirt. Finding it a good cause to divert the spotlight away from him, the alpha grabbed it like a lifeline. “Kyungsoo-ssi, your shirt…” He knew he was running away from the confrontation, but the topic was not something he was going to poke with a ten-foot pole.

Minseok grabbed at Kyungsoo’s upper-arms –to which Baekhyun growled at and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes- and turned the omega towards him as Kyungsoo looked down at his chest. With the jostling, two rounded things plopped down to the floor.

The tapes had failed them.

Minseok was about to take off his shirt when Baekhyun shoved his into the omega’s hand. “Put that on first, we’ll bring up the containers and you should get changed upstairs.” Baekhyun quickly added, “My oma is there.” A bare chested Baekhyun hugged his body. It was a cold day, okay.

This time, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but stare. First, at the soft shirt in his hands, which he quickly slipped on top of his stained shirt. Second, at the alpha.

Byun Baekhyun was attractive, really attractive. Not only visually with the wide shoulders, tapered waist yet wider hips. Combined with his height, it was a proportion Kyungsoo had always tried to not notice. For only one reason, because to Kyungsoo, it was the perfect physique for the alpha of his dreams. However, besides the **beleaguering proportions**, Baekhyun’s scent was killing him. Shirtless as he was, the scent bombarded Kyungsoo’s nose sans barrier dampening it. It was like a combo of jabs followed by a lethal uppercut, aiming at Kyungsoo’s heart.

Kyungsoo was salivating.

Wait, what???

His mouth was watering? From Baekhyun’s pheromone?

That had never happened ever, not with anyone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda scared...

Glimpsing at the rippling muscles of Baekhyun’s back as they walked to their destination, hands carrying bags filled with containers, the omega sighed as he regularly swallow the build up of saliva in his mouth.

The walk was silent, allowing the question he asked and Baekhyun’s response to whirl in Kyungsoo’s brain.

Kyungsoo shifted his gaze. He needed to get himself together. Baekhyun might be interested in him, but with how he reacted, it didn’t appear to be consequential. Possibly just a crush that would fade away. Once his curiosity is sufficiently satisfied, it would disappear. An intrigue towards a novelty.

He knew who he was, a weird traditional omega in this post-modern world. Yet, amongst traditionalists, he was not acknowledged as one of them. For his belief though traditional, it was not customary to the practised traditionalism nowadays. An enigma, even his parents couldn’t understand. Hence, living alone was a relief.

Even if Baekhyun was genuinely interested, it wouldn’t work out. He wouldn’t deny that there was attraction. He worked with Baekhyun, the alpha had an attractive personality on top of the gorgeousness. Biologically, based on the saliva still pooling in his mouth because of Baekhyun’s scent, there was a high compatibility between them.

However, those were nowhere near enough for Kyungsoo. He needed something that Baekhyun couldn’t offer.

More than an appreciation of who he was, he needed someone who find his existence a necessity as much as they were to him. An existential dependence that went both ways. To achieve this, one particular matter was crucial; a shared philosophy of life. Believing in polar opposite spectrum like they were currently, would be detrimental to Kyungsoo, maybe not to Baekhyun. To some it didn’t matter, to him it did. He didn’t want to fight about his beliefs in his sanctuary. He had done so all his life. It was none negotiable that peace in his own home with the person he shared his everything with was an essential requirement.

Methods could be different, but the intent, the idea, the meaning governing them must be the aligned. Between Baekhyun and him, it was contrary. Some of their methods were in accordance but their worldview was not.

Baekhyun was a liberal man, a man who believed in freedom where limits were enemies to be rallied against. Kyungsoo believed otherwise. Limits were not his enemies. They provide structure so that he could be kept inline, tethered to the life he chose and not fade into the vast world, lost without a grasp.

He wouldn’t change himself. It took a lot to be who he was. For this, he didn’t expect others to conform to him. Everyone was who they were because of the trials and tribulations they had ploughed through. This had always been his concern for not entertaining the idea of Baekhyun as a potential mate.

Today was a day of reminders. Kyungsoo took a deep breath as they reached Baekhyun’s front door. As he fixed the notion that Baekhyun was not someone he could be captivated with lest he wanted to invite misery firmer into his soul, the door opened.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think of this mess?

Bright light shined the dim hallway when Baekhyun’s oma held the door open and greeted them from the inside. A similar face, albeit more handsome than pretty compared to the alpha. Yes, to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun was pretty, beautiful even, instead of the stereotypical macho handsomeness a lot of alpha aimed to be. It was an open secret that he liked these kind of pretty faces. If he was comfortable enough, he would say it out loud, but he was not, so it shall stay in him until further notice.

Though it was Kyungsoo’s first time there, but it was not the first time he met Kim Junmyeon. Junma, a name the elder insisted on, preferring to be comfortable rather than formal. To Kyungsoo’s knowledge, all of Baekhyun’s assistants addressed him as such. It was not an exclusive thing. After all, Junmyeon was a classical extrovert, ready to mingle and connect.

The home was what Kyungsoo expected it would be. Cosy and homey, with the best money could buy. It was warm and relaxing, with the reddish browns, off-whites and dark greens accent. It looked lived in. Not too messy but clean enough. At least it was nothing like Chanyeol’s racks of shoes at the entrance spilling into the living. Thank goodness, Minseok always kept things organised at their home, or Kyungsoo would be appalled with the sheer amount of junks Chanyeol ‘collected’.

They went straight into the kitchen after slipping on the indoor slippers. Then, Junmyeon passed Kyungsoo an oversized black hoodie and a small shirt -both graphic to mask any stains- after noticing the stains slowly building on Baekhyun’s shirt. Baekhyun and Minseok went back downstairs to pick up the crocks while Kyungsoo used the loo. He cleaned the fallen pads and re-taped it another way, hoping the tight undershirt would help it stay in place. Staring at Baekhyun’s stained shirt, Kyungsoo washed it under warm water to get rid of the oil.

Out of the loo, “Junma, where’s the washer?” asked Kyungsoo with the damp shirt in his hand. What he saw in the kitchen made his blood run cold.

Kim Junmyeon was at the stove but he couldn’t cook to save anyone’s life. He might know all the important things a home needed. However, cooking was not his forte. There were many infamous incidents.

Hurriedly, Kyungsoo placed the shirt on the island and sidled beside Junmyeon. “Junma, may I help you?” he was not about to let Junmyeon burn his food from heating it up.

Smiling, Junmyeon stepped aside to let Kyungsoo takeover the stove. “I’m heating this up, it’s almost time for dinner and Joohyun is arriving in a bit,” he said while putting the damp shirt and the rest of Baekhyun’s laundry in the machine.

Kyungsoo tried to keep his cool when he heard Byun Joohyun was visiting. “What else do you want to have tonight?”

Junmyeon took out the rest of the containers from the bags. “We’ll have these. You’re staying for dinner, right? Minseok too?” He set aside the ones for dinner and arranged the rest in the fridge.


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of the washing machine whirling accompanied the twist and turn of Kyungsoo’s nerves. One less worry about the stained cloth being misused.

But, another thing to fret had emerged. He should have seen it coming. Parents, typical of them to invite guests over. He should have prepared himself with that possibility the moment Baekhyun said his oma was around. Alas, he was occupied thinking about other things. Things that was still unclear and causing havoc in the pit of his heart. Why was he still hung up on that? Did he have **feelings** for the alpha?

No. No. No. He needed to focus back to reality. That was for later, for whence he was alone, in his own soothing space. He didn’t want to stay for dinner. However, he felt it was rude to reject without a proper reason.

Dinner.

Dinner at Baekhyun’s.

With Joohyun and Junmyeon at the table too.

Shivers ran down every inch of Kyungsoo’s body. It felt eerie. As though something was brewing underneath and he had no idea what it would be. His mind jumped at the typical scenario and the top most likelihood it supplied was that, this was a meeting of the future-in-laws kind of thing. With Minseok being here as a representative for his side, another shiver made goosebumps pickle his skin. It was weird. There was nothing between Baekhyun and him. Why oh why did his head think of that? Kyungsoo wanted to clear his throat but his mouth was dry.

Junmyeon looked at him with a soft smile. That smile made his heart beat faster, heating up his body so beads of sweat wet his clothes from thermoregulation. Kyungsoo bit his pointer’s nail in between stirring the pot. Eyes shaking as they flit between Junmyeon and the stove.

The older omega shook his head and patted Kyungsoo’s back. “Kyungsoo-ssi, it’s just dinner. Don’t think too much of it.” Then, something clicked and Junmyeon looked around. He remembered something. “Where is Chanyeol? He didn’t come with you?” Kyungsoo replied in negative. “I see. That’s why you’re hesitant.”

Kyungsoo sighed in relief. Junmyeon’s misunderstanding of his predicament was a blessing. Nonetheless, it was a legit reason. Minseok eating out while his pregnant omega waited at home on a weekend? Definitely not going to happen anyways. “Sorry, Junma. Maybe next time?” offered Kyungsoo instead. The goosebumps subsided and calmness return to Kyungsoo at the evasion. With no longer shaking hands, he made quick work to transfer the heated food from the different pots into different plates.

“Alright.” Junmyeon smiled wider, Kyungsoo didn’t see it. “You’re making more food next weekend, right? Why don’t we eat together then? Bring Chanyeol along too.”

Thank goodness, he had placed the pot down or the chicken jiggae would be eaten by the floor.

Before Kyungsoo could say anything, the bell rung and Junmyeon skipped to the door. As soon as his son’s face passed the threshold, he informed, “Baekhyun-ah, they’ll have dinner here next weekend. Make sure you help Kyungsoo cook.” Then, he turned to the omega in the focus, “Kyungsoo-ssi, just cook here. Delivering all these food is a hassle. It would be easier on you to just get everything done here. Wouldn’t it?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of the progress. I need some encouragement.

At first, the suggestion was perplexing. It was shocking but mostly aggravating. He had almost lost a good pot of jiggae, you know. That was horrifying. He never wanted to go through something like that ever again.

More than that though, how could Junmyeon decide for him like that, making a decision without his input? Kyungsoo knew Junmyeon was the elder one, but steamrolling over Kyungsoo like that left a bitter taste in his mouth. The elder had left no room for him to say no.

Hold on. Now that he had calmed down and processed a bit. Why did it felt as if that was not the full truth?

If he thought pass Junmyeon’s high-handed and pushy words, which had made it seemed as though things were already set in stone, beyond the point of revoke, actually it was not so.

He could reject and not cook for them because it was still his decision whether he present himself at Baekhyun’s not so humble abode or not. He was not kidnapped and locked here. He was not threatened or blackmailed. Junmyeon hadn’t force him at all despite bulldozing through things shamelessly.

Now, it was clear where Baekhyun inherited his shamelessness.

It was only a plan. He just needed a reason. A valid alibi to circumvent his availability and extract himself peacefully out of it. Not even that. He could just apologised and not offer any reasons if he wanted to.

However, did he honestly want to turn the offer down?

Maybe it wasn’t so bad of an idea?

Another Sunday at Baekhyun’s with a tonne of money from cooking. He didn’t need to worry about how much things were. Going through it today, Kyungsoo had felt a sort of carefreeness from cooking to his heart’s content. Having to cook for others, someone he had no knowledge of his taste other than Baekhyun not preferring cucumber and spiciness, provided a good pressure, challenging and inspiring him. A break of the usual palate he catered to and a good practise before he opened that food joint he was planning.

He could put out stuff he didn’t normally eat since it was only for Baekhyun. Images of the many different types of dishes he could try filled his head, it was rather a good opportunity, wasn’t it? He would get to experiment with different ingredients, the expensive kind he had been eyeing but couldn’t because they would make him bleed too much. With Baekhyun’s thick wallet, that was no longer a problem.

Kyungsoo smiled devilishly, eyes shining as he snickered under his breath.

The earlier instance of having his mind reminded that Baekhyun was Baekhyun, annoying but respectful boss, had overhauled how Kyungsoo perceived the situation. The notion that Baekhyun was somebody totally out of his realm made it easier for him too. Reaffirmed with himself, the omega worried less.

In doing so, his perspective had gone through a transformation.

With Baekhyun’s parents around and having Minseok and Chanyeol to accompany him meant he wouldn’t be alone with Baekhyun. His sensitive alarm was appeased.

Thus, Kyungsoo agreed. Crocks placed somewhere the temperature would be stable, Kyungsoo and Minseok bid their farewell.

“See you next weekend, Kyungsoo-ssi and Minseok-ssi.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, life got way busy since I have to cover for a lecturer's class,
> 
> Anyways, thank you for the feedbacks. They mean a lot for me. I have always struggled with writing and have a none-existent writing esteem considering how I find them not good. Getting comments motivates me to write cos I know that there are people who're invested in this. It's a good push for me. So, here's a chappie. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll update next though. I'm getting overwhelmed by uni stuff.

Baekhyun sent them off.

As the front door closed, he couldn’t help but broach the subject. Despite feeling like asking would have Kyungsoo running away while he really wanted Kyungsoo to cook for him again the following weekend. However, he must offer a leeway for Kyungsoo to get out of it even if he was hating it with all his being. He had a feeling that if he left it be, it would be worse for him in the long run. His churning gut and the standing hair at the back of his neck warned him.

He pinched himself a bit to tamp down the growing displeasure, so he could muster enough power to ask, “Are you okay with cooking next Sunday?” such a simple question but it was hellish. Looking at Kyungsoo, he saw Minseok giving him a thumbs up, encouraging and affirming him that it was a wise decision.

Kyungsoo was still reigning in the whole debacle that had happened faster than he could process. He needed more time to process.

The dazed omega, crossed his arms over his chest. He groaned at the uncomfortable feeling of the damp shirt against his skin and promptly uncrossed them. It was good he was wearing a jumper over his shirt. The wet spots weren't as jarring to the eyes.

Back to Baekhyun’s question, he didn’t expect the alpha to check back with him. By the pout on the alpha’s face, he could guess that Baekhyun hated asking but he still did. It was indeed decent of him. His unease abated a dollop. “You’ll just have to compensate me better.” Ugh, he flinched hearing the words aloud. Made Kyungsoo feel dirty. Like all he cared was money, which was not the case. Far from it.

Perked up with what he decided as a positive feedback, Baekhyun smiled as rectangular as a rectangle could be. “I’ll bother you less in the office since I’ll get to pack your food for lunch. I’ll eat it in my office and no one gonna share it with me.”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun's change of mood compelled Kyungsoo to burst the bubble the alpha had entered. He hated giving hope and worse sending wrong signals. Hence, the following words were said. "And you’ll accept my short notice resignation letter.”

The nuclear bomb was dropped like it was nothing.

Minseok pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes, he thought that Kyungsoo really had some screws missing from the gears in his head. He could have chosen a better time. They were just getting along, yet the omega had brought up something that should be discussed later, not right at this moment. Minseok pitied Baekhyun as he looked at the dejection and sourness exuding from said alpha. Gone was the rectangular smile.

“Your what?” Baekhyun stopped in his track. More like stumbled to a stop with the sudden declaration. “You’re resigning from Pinkleberry?”

A step ahead of Baekhyun. Kyungsoo turned towards the alpha. With a voice as soothing as ever but carrying a contrary message, the omega clarifies, “I’m resigning my post as your assistant.”

Cottons filled Baekhyun’s head and he couldn’t register the words Kyungsoo uttered. Baekhyun looked at Minseok, pleading for an explanation.

Shaking his head at Kyungsoo, Minseok smiled at Baekhyun and tried to explain. “What he’s saying is, he will still be working at Pinkleberry. Just not as your assistant.”

“Yes, that. I’m going to take over one of the food booth,“ added the omega with a smile. Images of food lifting his spirit.

Whereas, Baekhyun’s dropped.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, see you when my life is less hectic!
> 
> PS: does this chapter make sense to you?

“Yah, Doh Kyungsoo! You can wear all the plaids in the world. I’ll even buy more for you. I won’t say anything. And, and, and I won’t open your fridge again. I promise but you can’t leave me.” Overwhelmed. The world was shrinking on him and Baekhyun’s chest constricted. He couln’t believe this was happening, but it was. He was losing Kyungsoo.

No. He couldn’t accept this. He was finally getting to know Kyungsoo more than the stoic seriousness. He was finally figuring out who Kyungsoo was. He was finally cracking the shell Kyungsoo was hidden in. It was finally happening.

The puzzle was slotting in but incomplete. He hadn’t solve the Kyungsoo puzzle. No way was he going to accept it. Plus, it was easy working with Kyungsoo. So, effortless. It took Kyungsoo less than four months to acclimatise to his quirks. His previous main editor and other assistants didn’t get the art of the push and pull he required.

“You’re making a scene Baekhyun-nim.” They were at the hallway. Anyone could be listening and for sure the security team was honing in to their drama. Kyungsoo looked left and right. Seeing only Minseok with his fingers pinching his nose bridge, Kyungsoo stopped abusing his bottom lips.

Three years and Kyungsoo still hadn’t talked casually to him. Hearing the nim after his name irked Baekhyun so much. “No! You’re making a scene! How could you want to leave me? Did I not give you enough rest? Did I pay you too little? Didn’t I make sure not to bother you at night the past two and a half years? Yah, Kyungsoo.” He was not the type to cry, honest. But, the news shook him to his core. By the end of Kyungsoo’s name, he was close to shedding tears. Voice unstable from rumbling emotions.

To see a grown man, an alpha, a CEO of a successful company, like this because of him, Kyungsoo was speechless. He didn’t see this coming. He expected some amount of rejection and denial because it was Byun Baekhyun after all, but not this.

This profound display of emotional turbulence was confusing.

Why would his resignation trigger such a reaction from the alpha? It was as though he was playing a significant role. Wait, he was. Being the editor of the assistants, he was privy to all sorts of business secrets. Having such a close proximity to Baekhyun’s work, he knew with the back of his hand what the alpha’s preferences was like regarding his works. Maybe that was the reason. Baekhyun was a modern man. Keen on productivity and resolution. A teleological being. “Baekhyun-nim, you have an efficient team. Either Sehun or Seulgi could easily perform my job. You don’t need to worry about that.”

“But, they’re not you. They don’t know how annoying it is when they don’t give me a direct frank answer like you do.” Kyungsoo’ assumptions was correct. Baekhyun worried about his work. But it was not the full context.

A context the both of them had yet to be thoroughly aware of.

Minseok watched the drama before him. There was so much happening today, from Kyungsoo’s forgetting his pads, to Baekhyun flustering when he saw the two of them, to Junmyeon’s brilliant tactic and now this. If only they could see what he saw. They would understand how badly he wanted to choke them both or better yet, smoosh them into a hug. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The semester is finally over and the writer's block too with it. Banzai! But, I still got tonnes of work for next semester pending. That being said, here's an update I promised before. 
> 
> Somehow I joined a couple of fests cos I was so stressed out but got writer block for my ongoing fics. So there are those to look out for if you're interested. \o/

Kyungsoo didn’t know how to answer Baekhyun’s statement. It was an established fact that neither Seulgi nor Sehun were Kyungsoo. But of course, Kyungsoo was neither Sehun nor Seulgi too. Each of them had their own specialties. However, the two of them were much more beautiful than he was and were in the acceptable group when it came to being alone with Baekhyun. The gossipers would be elated rather than march on an angry fork parade. That would resolve a lot of internal issue with the eyecandies rather than eyesores. Work wise, they were both dependable and weren’t selfish. Most importantly, hyung was there though he was no longer on the market, which Kyungsoo personally thought was for the best actually. Kim Minseok, the best editor in Kyungsoo’s eyes with his meticulousness and creativity. Baekhyun could easily pull Minseok who’s the head of the research team for the assistants to become main editor. Really, there were many qualified personnel.

“I understand that you don’t want to go through another hurdle of adjustments, but I can’t do this anymore, Baekhyun-nim.”

“Why?” whined the alpha, pouting those cute triangular lips of his.

Kyungsoo looked at Minseok. Silently asking whether he should be frank or not.

Minseok shrugged. He had no say and he didn’t want to be a scapegoat so he kept mum. There was no point in intervening. It would make things worse because he, Minseok, was not involved in these two’s dynamics.

Why was the elevator taking so long? Kyungsoo grumbled inside his heart.

Let’s rip the plaster fast, rather than slow, decided Kyungsoo. “Because I’m done with you. I’m done with your breaching my private space. I’m done with your insensitivity to my preferences while you demand me to be sensitive of yours. I’m done with this one-sided pace. Just because I’m not as open as others, doesn’t mean I’m closed. It just mean the things I’m open to are different from yours.”

Baekhyun was struck speechless. Only Kyungsoo could do this to him repeatedly. No one else. The elevator’s door opened and they entered. Once Kyungsoo started talking, he would only stop after he had delivered his intent.

So, he continued by first shaking his head. “People always say others should try to understand their perspectives. However, have they tried understanding other’s? The world is made of many types of people, Baekhyun-nim, not to shatter it but to make it whole. There are those who despise traditions, at the same time, there are those who observe them. Then, people forget the in between. People have reasons for liking, disliking and choosing what they choose. Some are into individualism whilst others into supernaturalism. Have you ever considered the respect you give is not the type of respect I consider respectful? That the thing I deem as happiness and successful are different from yours? I’m tired, Baekhyun-nim. I want to find my own space where I’ll be comfortable in. I don’t need millions in my pocket to be happy. I crave for a place where I belong without having to look behind my back or build a wall surrounding me. Yes, I’ll resign, you can’t change my mind.”

Going down didn’t take as long as the wait to enter the elevator. The trio walked out of it with a pregnant silence.

Listening to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun understood how selfish he was. How he had believed that only his perspective was the one acceptable yet he forgot that to others their own perspectives were the truth for them. Everyone had their own worldview.

“I think and feel it is better for you to find someone who shares your belief and paradigm to replace me,” said Kyungsoo before he entered the passenger seat.

To Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s last sentence was like a lightning strike. He felt lost and helpless.

Minseok gave a tight smile to Baekhyun. He wished things were better but he very much understood where Kyungsoo was coming from. There were so much potential between the two of them if only they were not polar opposites in their belief. Their personalities were perfectly complementary. Nonetheless, it was a vital component to share the same raison d’etre, lest they would invite a bigger calamity. “We’ll be going. Good night, Baekhyun.”

Hopefully, Baekhyun would think about these and if they were meant to be, it wouldn’t be the end just yet. Between the two, Baekhyun was the more malleable one, for he was not as fixated with his belief like Kyungsoo. Which, now that he thought about was part of the problem. He was not even clear with his own philosophy, how could someone who was particular about it want to accept him?

The word accept triggered something in Baekhyun as Kyungsoo’s parting words circled in his mind. He watched the car drove away with a heaviness that he finally began to comprehend.


	24. Chapter 24

Baekhyun trudged his way back to the apartment.

Why did he need Kyungsoo to accept him?

Why was it important to have Kyungsoo stay?

Why couldn't he let Kyungsoo go?

It was not like the omega would be far away. He was still in the Pinkleberry building, only not at the CEO's office where Baekhyun could reach him with a few steps. Though, there wouldn't be anyone to pester when he was stressed, it would make Kyungsoo happy.

However, Baekhyun wouldn't be able to wiff that subtle scent of his with every breath he took. That calming eu de natural perfume would be gone. What was left would be those synthetic smells from expensive bottled fragrance. No more gentle notes. 

Baekhyun's throat spasmed, choking him.

What's going on? 

Why was it so difficult?

He could feel tears brimming in his waterline.

Walking into his apartment to his oma's knowing gaze, Baekhyun blurted, "Ma, am I in love with Kyungsoo?"

"About time you realise it," commented Joohyun as she walked into the kitchen, dropping a kiss on Junmyeon's cheek, taking a seat in front of him.

"What?" When did his alpa got here? 

"How long have you been bothering him? Going to him just to unwind?" Junmyeon knew his son. He loved to make everyone happy but above all, to those who had a special place in his heart, he would want to be in their proximity. Plastering to them, share his moments with them.

After washing his hand, Baekhyun took his seat at the head of the table, "I…" Baekhyun couldn't deny not doing those. He traced back in his mind. "...since day 1?"

"It probably started then. Now, can we eat? I'm drooling. Is this that Kyungsoo's food?" Junmyeon nodded at his spouse. She tasted one of the dishes and moaned. "Baekhyunnie, you should ask him to cook for you every week regardless of how much he charges you, these are divine."

"Pa, he's resigning." If he didn't food in front of him, Baekhyun would have planted his face on the table. Instead, he had to settle with pouting and whining, making various indistinct noises.

Now it was Junmyeon's turn to query, "What?" They were of the same blood after all. 

"Our son scared the omega away, love," deadpanned Joohyun.

"Pa, can you not," sobbed Baekhyun. Wait, he was legit crying.

"There, there." Junmyeon glared at Joohyun who shrugged at him as he patted Baekhyun's back. "Tell me, he's going to cook for us this weekend, right. That's still on the table?"

Joohyun glared back at her husband. Really? Asking that question now? She mouthed at him. "You big baby, eat the food or I'll finish em." The older alpha scooped food into her plate 

Hearing the clanking of spoon on plates, Baekhyun sat up. "Pa, no!"

"I can't with you two." His spouse smiled prettily at Junmueon, batting her eyelashes. He couldn't deny it was effective though looking at a spruced up Baekhyun. But, Junmyeon needs to know for his son's own good, "So? Is this weekend cancelled?"

"I'm not sure…" the parents could practically see half of Baekhyun's soul slipped out.

Small feet kicked at the omega's shin. Taking the hint from his wife, Junmyeon relented, "Let's talk later. We eat first." 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't flame me.

Dinner put away, all three Byuns huddled on the sofa with Baekhyun in between his parents. He had his face planted onto Junmyeon’s upper arm while his oma played with his hair. He breathed in the calming scent of his oma, trying hard to settle his heart and mind. His alpa’s hand laid across both of their shoulders, a solid source of security.

If his brother Yixing was around, he’d call Baekhyun a baby and then joined in. But, Yixing was away on a business trip to Amsterdam, making Baekhyun terribly miss his brother.

No one said a word. Joohyun searched for movie to fill the silence, poking her husband if he had anything he wanted to watch. Junmyeon shook his head.

Baekhyun was aware of the silent conversation between his parents. Not wanting to put things off anymore, he removed his face from its perch, slumped downwards and sat on the floor. He needed some space to collect his mind. Then, he reiterated Kyungsoo’s words, at least the meaning of it.

“He said he’s tired of being out of place? That he’s resigning because he wants to be comfortable. That I should find someone who shares my beliefs because he apparently doesn’t,” said Baekhyun to his hands. Then he looked up at his oma and alpa, asking them rhetorically, “What is my belief? He said he was not as open as I was and that I don’t respect his privacy.”

Junmyeon hummed in thought. Brain nitpicking at each sentences.

“You fell for a traditional man, Baekkie. I didn’t see that coming,” commented Joohyun, catching onto the issue right at the get go.

“But he’s not ‘traditional’. He always says what he had in mind; blunt and outspoken. Not once was he afraid of me, an alpha.”

“There are many forms of traditionalists. Prejudiced and not. What else did he say?” Joohyun patted Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and think, “Something about individualism and supernaturalism.”

Sighing, Joohyun shook her head. “Do you honestly want to pursue Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun was affronted with the question. But, knowing his alpa, she must be on to something he was not aware of. He pouted and clearly said, “Yes.”

After another sigh, Joohyun explained her take, “You see, he’s not into individualism. He placed power in supernaturalism, be it the nature or divine. So, to him, there are things he wouldn’t accept because they defy this belief of his. For example, anything that undermines nature’s work is unacceptable. Like you won’t accept what’s given by nature as it is because for you, you yourself defines who you are.”

It clicked. All the decisions Kyungsoo made. All his actions. All his insinuations. “That’s why to him there should always be barriers between alphas, betas and omegas because naturally, they’re distinct. And I believe that there shouldn’t be any differences because we choose what we are.”

“Yes. So your definitions on things, your worldviews, and what you give heeds to are worlds apart, most likely in opposition,” Junmyeon interjected with his understanding of the situation.

“Hence, him not wanting to be with me. Because of the conflicts.” Finally, Baekhyun understood. It was not that he had small chance, instead he didn’t have any at all since Kyungsoo didn’t even consider him as a potential partner.

“Yes, that is his choice as much as what you chose to believe. If you truly want him, Baekkie, you’ll have to change. Because he clearly won’t and he doesn’t want to live in discord. But, are you willing?”

It was difficult for Baekhyun to process despite understanding things. To him, all these felt backwards and he wasn’t comfortable with it.

Another light bulb was switched on. This was what Kyungsoo had been feeling all along. It shed light on how much patience, tolerance and tenacity Kyungsoo had.

A sliver of interest piqued Baekhyun's mind regarding what Kyungsoo believed on. Otherwise, he felt defeated and inadequate. No matter what, he was sure with one thing, he should at least accept Kyungsoo’s resignation.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed break from my mountainous work. Might update some more over the weekend, we'll see.
> 
> *sigh* I'm kinda sad people are losing interest in this even though I expected it. Sadness, go away.

Their company required a one month notice, technically two, but since his position didn’t require a new hire, it was reduced. Having already told Baekhyun of his intention, Kyungsoo felt it was time to submit the notice. When he reached HR to fill in all the necessary forms -mostly about confidentiality clauses and other things HR needed- and hand in the hard copy of his letter, soft copy emailed already before he went down here, they were shocked. Kyungsoo just left after bidding them a good day and gave them polite thanks. They should confirm it tomorrow if not by the end of the day.

Goodness, Kyungsoo’s shoulders felt light. His heart felt liberated. So, his lips couldn’t help but sport a constant smile.

When Baekhyun saw the smile and overall cheery ambience coming from Kyungsoo, he knew it was official. Their time was almost over. Pouting, the alpha’s wide shoulders drooped. He had been thinking about what Kyungsoo had told him. Engrossed as he was scrolling through discussions and whatnots, he didn’t sleep a wink last night.

A few hours were insufficient to process. He needed more time with Kyungsoo to understand the omega now that he had an inkling of their respective contexts. But, from the readings, Baekhyun could say he agreed with Kyungsoo’s worries. A conflicting paradigm especially when it was about their worldviews would prove to be a point of dissension. There was no absolute neutrality. After all, with a choice made or not made, a side was picked since the world in its essence was dichotomous.

Baekhyun could see things much clearer now. How everyone had their own believes and thus their conviction. Wrong for one side, didn’t mean it was wrong for everybody. And the things he upheld as ‘right’ seemed to be ‘wrong’ in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

It very much made him doubt his wanting Kyungsoo. For truly, he was in contention.

Hence, when Kyungsoo sent him a report, Baekhyun asked him to take a seat. Without preamble, he jumped to the gun, “Kyungsoo-ssi, why do you believe what you believed in?”

When Baekhyun addressed his name in the polite style, Kyungsoo thought they would be discussing about his replacement, not this. Biting his lips, Kyungsoo debated whether he should answer in earnest or not. Before he could decide though, Baekhyun continued on, “Why is it that alphas are alphas, betas are betas and omegas are omegas? That our gender define who we are? That we can’t choose who we are?”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what came to him, as if he was triggered, Kyungsoo gave his two cents. “We do choose who we are, like how some choose to rebel against nature while others decided to embrace it. Night time is called night because of the absence of sunlight, casting shadows to earth and that is what night is. There is a purpose in its creation. As such, alphas has their special purpose, betas have their special purpose, and of course omegas has their special purpose too. It is part of our creation to achieve the equilibrium that exist in this world. But, that’s my perspective, my choice to believe this.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ) thank you for the comments. They make me feel much better. Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> And I managed to write a longer chapter bcos of that. ＼(°o°)／

Baekhyun listened carefully and mulled on Kyungsoo’s words.

The soothing scent from the omega’s presence was making it easier for his neurons to synapse. One by one, he dissected the information, connecting each ideas to his own. 

Wasn’t both of them the same? Did he misunderstood something?

He concluded, Kyungsoo was being contradictory. 

“Okay. Doesn’t that mean how we feel, which comes naturally to us, is simply expressing things our own nature? So, wanting to be something else that what nature gave us because we feel, hence it is part of nature’s intent too?” prodded the alpha. Puzzlement and pure curiosity consuming him.

Kyungsoo smiled. “That’s based on the eyes of the beholder. We see what we believe. Yes, feelings and wants come naturally. That’s true because having feelings is being human. Then, it comes to your definition of natural. My definition of natural is to embrace what nature gives us as in alphas be alphas, betas be betas and omegas be omegas. In other words, natural, is to not change what nature gave me. The centre point is nature itself. However, what you stated just now is otherwise, as the centre is human, individuals. What the individual define as their nature thus it becomes natural. In other words, a different fulcrum.” 

Despite the similarities, the narrative was worlds apart. Baekhyun nodded, but he was frustrated. If it was so and it seemed it was definitely so, they were indeed on oppositions. But, these discussion was making Kyungsoo feel more and more attractive. 

In the depth of his mind, a tiny part of him thought that by confirming things, Kyungsoo would look less desirable, but Baekhyun was wrong. 

The omega was not just handsome, but also had a mind of his own, which was hitting on Baekhyun real well. Kyungsoo was really bloody beautiful to Baekhyun. Why was this omega so tempting, but so annoyingly out of his reach? 

Then, Kyungsoo added something that stumped Baekhyun. “For me it’s dangerous to give full control to individuals and their feelings. Think about paedophilia or any deviant behaviours. They justify their conduct based on their feelings, saying it’s their nature to like such and such so they should be accepted. There is murder and deviant behaviour in the environment be it humans or other creatures, because nature only laid the basis but we are the ones who make the decisions.” Seeing dark clouds all over Baekhyun, Kyungsoo knew his views were difficult to churn. It was the same with how he perceived the alpha’s views. Sympathetic, Kyungsoo coaxed the alpha. Something he was well versed in. “Baekhyun-nim, don’t worry about this too much. We choose the truth be it absolute or plural based on the things we give importance to. I prefer to embrace nature because of the simplicity it offers me, that I don’t have to worry about a many things since I’m giving my trust to nature. For you maybe, it worries you less when you’re able to control things.”

Baekhyun pouted. “Is this why people becomes spiritual or religious?”

“Yes, because there is solace in believing a higher power is looking after you. That you don’t have to look behind your back every steps you take. That your main concern is a constant singularity instead of the ever-changing humanity. It’s nice to let go. Even if some call it being ignorant and irresponsible. Perspectives,” shrugged Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun quietened; the pout was still fixed on his lips. Clearly, the alpha was having a conundrum.

Kyungsoo shook his head, head tilted to the right. “Why are you thinking about this?”

With accusing eyes, he squinted at the omega. Baekhyun deadpanned, “Because you said I’m not considerate. I don’t like that.”

“You’re considerate to the majority here, and respect the rest. Isn’t that good enough?” pointed Kyungsoo. Baekhyun truly was considerate to the majority because most of his employees shared his vision and mission. The few who didn’t were happy to stay due to the respect and also their personal reasons. They could always find another job if things were not suitable for them. Like how Kyungsoo did.

It was a pity Baekhyun had some trouble with Kyungsoo.

That was a relief to hear. Baekhyun was actually very confident that he was a good CEO if not amazing. His employees loved him. As such, hearing Kyungsoo’s comment struck him. “I want to be considerate to all.” The ‘I want you, Doh Kyungsoo, to find me considerate,’ was left unsaid. 

“That’s impossible. We can never please everyone. Someone will end up being left out. We don’t have the capacity to do that. A reason why people move about to find the place where we can belong.” 

Staring the omega sitting across from him. Baekhyun breathed out, clearing his lungs and olfactory to breathe in deeply. He wants to savour every bit of the soft scent coming from the omega. And he noticed a foreign gentle scent that screamed content. Baekhyun closed his eyes for a second to memorise it. 

Kyungsoo was content.

To his defeat, Baekhyun would have to retreat. “Yes, I’m seeing that now. So, you’re really going to resign?” 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Who do you have in mind to take over my job? I need to start training them.”

\--

Closing the CEO’s door behind him, Kyungsoo stopped for a moment. He couldn’t believe how much he had affected Baekhyun. The alpha cared so much and it was such a pity that they didn’t share the same principles. 

Resuming his steps, Kyungsoo checked the time. Their meeting took a bit longer than expected it was almost lunch. Feeling the uncomfortable wetness on his chest, he needed to go change the milk pads and go pump too.

Now that he thought about it, every time he had a meeting with Baekhyun, he would spill more than the other days even when he was absorbed in his work and missed lunch. How had he not figured this before? Why now? It was as if the world was telling him they were very compatible.

Alas, physical compatibility wouldn’t last when there was an absence of a deeper compatibility. Humans were more than just biology, chemistry and physics. Furthermore, Kyungsoo was all about intimacy, a resonance of body, mind and soul.

Mayhap he would find someone one day. 

For now, he needed to train Sehun and forget about the one and only Byun Baekhyun.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rarity, I'm on a roll!
> 
> >.< Reminder, if you feel things are not to your liking, do stop and don't continue. 
> 
> (I'll get sad cos I'm human but I'll recover. Please take care of your peace)

With the door closed, Baekhyun slumped onto his desk, fingers tapping at his phone. A basic ringing echoed for three full cycle then the call connected,

“Alpa…” it sounded precisely likea puppy whining for attention. “You’re right. What to do?”

They didn’t need hellos, jumping head first into the conversation. “I’m right about what? Your oma eating the last batch of radish kimchi? Xing coming back with a kitty? Wait, that was two kitties. Which one am I right about?”

“Hyung brought back cats?” Baekhyun remembered the pictures of cats he took at his friend’s home. He didn’t know his hyung was serious about adopting them. Their cuteness probably had swayed Yixing.

“Yes, he did. Your oma is stress eating the radish kimchi because of that.” Since Yixing was mostly not home, who else was going to look after the cats. Their parents. Joohyun was fine with cats, but their oma was more of a dog lover than cat.

Baekhyun snickered at image created in his head. But, he remembered something. His parents didn’t keep radish kimchi at their home. “My radish kimchi?”

“Yes, he’s at your house ‘cos the cats kept on following him around.” Joohyun forwarded a picture of Junmyeon eating a bowl of mixed rice in what seemed to be his kitchen and pictures of her with the two cats.

Really, they were cute, even his oma who was stuffing his face full of the mixed rice.

Ugh, he was getting distracted. Back to the reason he called his alpha. “You’re right about Kyungsoo. He’s into supernaturalism like you said. Do you think I can change his mind?”

Baekhyun heard Joohyun sipped something before answering. “If you want to change his mind, you better be prepared to be the one changing instead. You know, it’s not healthy to change others to suit yourself. That’s not the way it should be in a relationship, Baekhyun-ah, especially when it’s about people’s beliefs.”

Baekhyun whined some more in that pitiful tone.

His alpha sighed. “Hypothetically speaking, would you change for him? Could you accept the idea of relinquishing power from your hands and giving it to a higher power and submit?”

“Why should I? We should always be in control and not leave our fate in something we can’t even see.”

“Do you hear yourself? And you expect Kyungsoo would want change?”

This time Baekhyun groaned.

“Let me put it this way, he’s happy with his beliefs. Despite his surrounding not sharing his belief, he managed to hold onto it. It means he has conviction and he’s at peace with his belief. You wanting him to belief something else would mean you want to take away his happiness. Do you want him unhappy?”

Carefully as though he was sitting on pins and needle, the younger alpha answered, “No.”

Then, Joohyun asked another question. “Did he ask you to change?”

The pins dug deeper. “No. He told me to find someone who shared my mind.”

“There, he respected your belief because he knows you’re satisfied with your life. He gave you this courtesy. Yet, you can’t give it back to him? No wonder he finds you inconsiderate. You want him to follow you even when he respected your belief.” Disappointment laced every tone of Joohyun’s voice, “You can’t force your thoughts on others, Baekhyun-ah. You can share them, definitely, but you must allow them space to accept or reject it.”

“But, but, but I like him.”

“All the more reason to respect his decisions. Do you believe or don’t believe in individual freedom?” Baekhyun dropped his head on the table surface, giving his answer with the bang of his head instead of his mouth. “It’s not individual freedom anymore if it only applies to those who share your thoughts, Baekhyun-ah.” Another sip, “Why do you want him so much? Because it’s a challenge to put him on the right path?”

Baekhyun picked up his face so fast like he was burned, “No!” Not like his alpha could see him. He purposely didn’t video call his alpha because he was miserable and he was only getting more and more miserable.

“Then, why? Why do you want to have Kyungsoo so much?”

“Because he’s brilliant. He knows how to handle me. He smells nice. He doesn’t take my nonsense. He’s amazing, alpa, he really is.” Baekhyun could go on about why he liked Kyungsoo, but he didn’t want to appear like a besotted fool in front of his alpha. He was already making himself look like a worm. One final thing Baekhyun had to say, “He makes me very happy.”

Baekhyun could hear Joohyun smiling, “Baekhyun-ah, he’s this amazing because he has his current belief. He wouldn’t be like this if he believed in something else. You might not even be able to meet him. You have to accept he is who he is, the way he is, if not this thing you’re fantasising about wouldn’t have a chance.”

“Okay, okay, okay. I make myself sound so horrible, didn’t I, alpa?”

“You did. However, to grow is to be aware and acknowledge something as weaknesses.”

“Because the definition of weaknesses and strengths differ from person to person,” said Baekhyun monotonely like it was something he had heard a million times.

Joohyun chuckled. “I can see Kyungsoo’s effects on you.”

“I really want him, alpha.”

“Why not try to understand him with an open mind. You see his views doesn’t mean you comprehend their extent. Lookout for what mattered to him. We can’t change others, but we can change ourselves. Not that I’m telling you to change. Don’t change for the sake of getting him, I don’t think he will appreciate it, thinking it’s superficial and shallow. Only change if you truly believe it.”

“Okay, alpa. Can we talk more about him later? I don’t think I can do this alone. I’ll go home later.” Joohyun hummed her acquiescence and they bade their goodbyes.

That night, Baekhyun tried to decipher who Kyungsoo was with the help of his family.

A simple man, who wanted happiness and intimacy without worrying about the relativity of human beings.

It made Baekhyun wondered, how much peace could be achieved in letting go of control?


End file.
